


朴巨星C15

by SoLove



Category: bts, 防弹少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLove/pseuds/SoLove
Relationships: Yoonmin - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	朴巨星C15

/* 糖旻ABO 豪门总裁 婚后带崽 无脑甜宠

/* 娱乐公司总裁其 × 当红歌手演员旻

/* 勿上升

/* 不喜勿进

77

夜已经深了，朴智旻反复摩擦着指腹的戒指，用软嘟嘟的小嘴凑到闵玧其嘴边要亲亲，闵玧其则是有求必应，不过他的注意力全在看着时钟在走，亲的也不走心，只是稍微亲昵的吮吸下嘴唇边。

朴智旻察觉到了闵玧其突然心不在焉，暗下心要趁机欺负一下，便朝闵玧其的嘴上咬下去，没有用全力，但是足以让闵玧其痛得回过神来。

“惩罚你分心，不好好和我亲亲。”

“是我不对，那也不能咬你老公呀，受了伤我明天没脸去上班怎么办。”闵玧其捏住朴智旻的小脸以此反击。

“那你刚才干嘛！”朴智旻被人揪住，含糊不清的质问。

“我看时间呢。”

闵玧其眼神示意了一下墙上的时间，快到十二点了，朴智旻似懂不懂的点点头，接着被闵玧其领到窗口，还以为是要让他看所谓的高楼夜景呢，结果下一秒远处黑漆漆的天上就噼里啪啦放起烟花来了，一时之间，姹紫嫣红的火花充斥了天边，漂亮得很。

朴智旻不禁感叹，这么多，这么漂亮的烟花，他还是头一次见到呢，转头伸出手指着那边，打算通知身边的闵玧其快看，倒是先看见闵玧其满意的笑。

这表情……果然这烟花不简单。

“闵总……这烟花不会是你安排的吧。”瞧闵玧其嘚瑟的小模样，朴智旻瞬间会意。

“先看烟花。”

闵玧其一句话，朴智旻立马扭头继续津津有味的看起烟花来，闵玧其看着朴智旻激动的脸庞却怎么也移不开眼，望着朴智旻瞳孔里闪闪亮亮的烟花碎片，他也仿似看到了世界上最美的烟花。

“你看烟花，我看你。”闵玧其不小心说出口，还好外面放烟花的声音大，朴智旻没有听见。

一场盛大的烟花接近结束，听着声音逐渐变小，朴智旻还意犹未尽，一脸可惜的望着天边最后一点烟花，闵玧其就在这个时候凑到朴智旻的耳边，说了句“十二点了”。

嗯？十二点了。十二点怎么了？

闵玧其笑朴智旻还是一头雾水，靠近点轻声说：“生日快乐，旻旻。”

朴智旻这下才是反应过来，原来今天是13号！是自己的生日！

“所以你送我戒指！这是我的生日礼物！”朴智旻兴奋的说。

“是啊，本来是要过了十二点送出去的，谁让你先发现了呢。”闵玧其叹了口气，装作小心思被提前发现，委委屈屈的。

“好啦，好啦，谢谢老公，我又没有嫌弃你。”

朴智旻捧着闵玧其的脸，轻轻踮起一点脚尖，亲了口闵玧其的额头。

“老公其实还给旻旻准备了另外的礼物，旻旻想不想要？”闵玧其狡猾的把朴智旻一把圈进怀里，手还不知足的上下乱摸，鼻尖凑到朴智旻的脸上，就只有几厘米的距离。

“是什么啊？想要。”

“我啊。”朴智旻侧脸紧偎着闵玧其的嘴唇，他的声音细若蚊喃，“把我送给你。”

“变态！”朴智旻害羞的嗔怪。

“我要是变态，就和你在窗户边上做，让人家都看到。”

闵玧其摸了摸窗户边框，挑眉诱惑着他，朴智旻瞟了一眼，脸迅速蹿红，要是放在以前，这种“出格”的做法他绝对要拒绝，但是现在嘛，毕竟是过生日，寻点刺激也不是不……行。

“算了，你愿意我也不舍得，怕你感冒呢。”

闵玧其当即释然，笑着亲吻住朴智旻的嘴唇，也不急着进入主题，就浅浅的亲吻着，只是不给朴智旻喘气的机会，一轮下来，朴智旻早就失了力气，这便是闵玧其一贯的策略，仗着自己肺活量好欺负朴智旻。

“我们做吗？”闵玧其补充，“没到发情期，肯定会疼。”

“没关系，你慢点就行，别像上次一样着急。”

朴智旻也情动，接下来要发生的事情两个人都心知肚明。

闵玧其两腿之间早已经有了明显的突起，把裤子裆部都绷得紧紧的，仿佛能看到那东西具体的形状，闵玧其火速拉上窗帘，把人带到沙发边坐了下来。

朴智旻立即会意，骑到闵玧其身上替他解开皮带，把裤子拉下来，那东西便直直的弹到他脸上。

缓慢的撸动着坚硬的肉棒，闵玧其舒服的打了个哆嗦，两只手也不忘伸进朴智旻的上衣，极有兴致的挑逗着胸口那两颗小肉粒。

朴智旻被闵玧其技巧性十足的手法折磨得叹息，索性将近在咫尺的粗壮之物含进了嘴里，闵玧其瞬间挺直了腰板，显然是受到了刺激，只是嘴硬忍着没喊出来。

敏感的龟头被柔软温暖的口腔好好照顾着，闵玧其再也没办法维持上风，手便不由自主地离开朴智旻胸前，随着他细密的吮吸插进头发里。

“旻旻……”闵玧其脸上闪过被情欲控制的迷醉神态，“旻旻……”

“嗯？”

朴智旻停下抬头，闵玧其眼神示意，他便顺着闵玧其爬上沙发，在闵玧其的帮助下，顺利的扒下了两人的裤子，过程中还不忘唇齿间缠绵。

闵玧其灵活的向下探去，从两片臀瓣中的缝隙没入腿间，握住朴智旻可爱的宝贝，稍稍用力扯了两下，便自己颤颤巍巍的站了起来。

朴智旻轻声哼叫着扭动腰肢，对闵玧其的指尖欲拒还迎，闵玧其趁其不备，狠狠咬上了他后颈的腺体，没多久蜜桃口味便萦绕在两人身边。

“啊……”朴智旻吃痛的尖叫，“你别刺激我，提前发情怎么办？”

“不刺激你，后面哪来的水啊？”

闵玧其手指轻轻一挑，然后拿上来，灯光下，上面沾着的透明粘液把两节手指都包住了。

朴智旻脸色通红，别开脸不肯看。

闵玧其笑着放下手抚摸着朴智旻的大腿，小心翼翼的舔舐着咬过的伤口，自己也释放出信息素安稳着朴智旻的情绪，手指才好做足准备，探进洞穴深处搅动着。

“嗯啊……闵玧其你轻点……”朴智旻扭动了两下，十分不满意的说。

闵玧其好好哄着生气的朴智旻，手上又添了根手指。

“别乱动。”

朴智旻结结实实的挨了一记闵玧其的掌印，白嫩嫩的屁股上立即浮现出一个红色的大手印，朴智旻哼唧了一声，乖乖的任由闵玧其摆弄了。

闵玧其这下满意了，垂下脸伏到朴智旻胸口，用嘴含住了粉色的小肉粒，舌尖围着乳头打圈，惹得朴智旻嗯嗯啊啊的，后面更是泛滥得一发不可收拾。

闵玧其一手托起朴智旻的臀部，一手举着肉棒拿龟头磨蹭着洞口。

“你……你别蹭了……快点进来……”

朴智旻里面空虚得难受，手往后急着把东西往里塞，却只进了头部就已经牵一发动全身，洞口撑得不像话了。

“别急，你太紧了宝贝，再放松点。”

闵玧其含着朴智旻的耳垂，朴智旻的耳垂最是敏感，只是轻轻的舔舐，也能让他全身都颤抖起来。


End file.
